yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiend Deck
Dark Necrofear Deck This build centers on the summoning of the monster Dark Necrofear, released in Labyrinth of Nightmare and reprinted in Dark Beginning 2 and Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World Mega Pack. Boasting a considerable 2200 ATK and a powerful 2800 DEF, this monster's special ability is what makes it special. Capable of stealing an opponent's monster when it's destroyed by equipping to the selected target as an Equip Spell Card (just like Snatch Steal but without the Life Point gain to your Opponent) makes Dark Necrofear very hard to get rid of. Most of these decks use Trance Archfiend and Broww, Huntsman of Dark World to maintain field presence and gather Fiends in the Graveyard, while also grabbing plusses. Foolish Burial can also be used to gather Fiends in the Graveyard to summon Necrofear and because of the summoning cost of this card (removing 3 Fiend-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play), many players use it in conjunction with Return from the Different Dimension to summon every removed monster and attack for game. With Solidarity making all Fiend-Type monsters get 800 ATK more, and Dark Necrofear will have 3000 ATK. Dark/Fiend Deck The cemetery must be have a constant supply for Dark Necrofear, The Beginning of the End and at least 1 monster for Solidarity. You can use Veil of Darkness to achieve this. Dark Fiends have a great support for tokens created with Phantom Skyblaster or Fires of Doomsday, so you can use this to use Hate Buster, Pot of Avarice, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. Recommended Cards Monsters * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Necrofear * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Vanity's Fiend * Doomcaliber Knight * Card Guard * Trance Archfiend * Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World * Broww, Huntsman of Dark World * Giant Germ * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Tour Bus From the Underworld * Dark Mimic LV3 * Night Assailant * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Chaos Hunter * Tragoedia * Battle Fader Spells * Staple * Semi-staple * Forbidden Lance * Foolish Burial * Burial from a Different Dimension * Allure of Darkness * Solidarity * Smashing Ground * Fires of Doomsday * Creature Swap * The Gates of Dark World Traps * Staple * Semi-staple * Compulsory Evacuation Device * The Huge Revolution is Over * Starlight Road * Escape from the Dark Dimension Extra Deck * Number 39: Utopia * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Temtempo the Percussion Djinn * Muzurhythm the String Djinn * Gagaga Cowboy * Abyss Dweller * Lavalval Chain * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Number 50: Blackship of Corn * Photon Papilloperative * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Steelswarm Roach * Evilswarm Thanatos * Daigusto Emeral * Stardust Dragon Archfiend Deck These decks use the Archfiend monster family which was released in Dark Crisis and reprinted in Dark Revelation Volume 1. Archfiends are mid-paced monsters with a lot of powerful Level 4 attackers like Terrorking Archfiend and Shadowknight Archfiend. Terrorking Archfiend is a powerful monster with only 4 stars that is capable of negating the effects of any monster it destroys. Its only drawback is its summoning requirement (having an Archfiend monster card face-up on your side of the field in order to Normal Summon or Flip Summon this card). Archfiend monsters have 2 effects in common: * You must pay a certain amount of Life Points to keep them on the Field. This cost is not optional, and you must pay if possible. If you run out of Life Points, Archfiend monsters are destroyed immediately. * The controller of an Archfiend monster card can roll a six-sided die when that monster is targeted by an effect. Each monster states a (number of) result(s), and if the die provides that result the targeting effect is negated and the targeting card is destroyed. The Life Point cost is the main weakness of this deck. Pandemonium is a Field Spell Card that prevents both players from paying the Life Point cost (and allows to a player whose Archfiend monster is destroyed to search his/her deck for another Archfiend monster with a lower level than the destroyed one and add it to his/her hand). Because Archfiend Decks rely on Pandemonium to avoid losing due to its own costs, players tend to avoid this type of build. However, that is going to change with the release of the new booster pack; Judgment of the Light. Released in this pack are 5 new Archfiend cards. The Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror, Archfiend Commander, Archfiend Cavalry, Archfiend Heiress, and Archfiend Palabyrinth. These new cards make Archfiends a fun deck once more! Recommended Cards Monsters * Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror * Archfiend Commander * Archfiend Cavalry * Trance Archfiend * Archfiend Heiress * Archfiend General * Archfiend Empress * Terrorking Archfiend * Shadowknight Archfiend * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Grepher * Armageddon Knight * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Tragoedia Spells * Pandemonium * Axe of Despair * Falling Down * Archfiend Palabyrinth * Foolish Burial * Staple * Semi-staple Traps * Archfiend's Roar * Call of the Archfiend * Torrential Tribute * Staple * Semi-staple Extra Deck * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Photon Strike Bounzer * Sword Breaker * Number 39: Utopia * Gagaga Cowboy * Abyss Dweller * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Number 50: Blackship of Corn * Photon Papilloperative * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Muzurhythm the String Djinn * Temtempo the Percussion Djinn * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Wind-Up Zenmaines Dark World Deck This Deck type centers on the use of Dark World monsters, introduced in Elemental Energy, to dominate the field by using cards with discarding effects, like Morphing Jar, Card Destruction and Dark World Lightning, or by forcing the opponent to discard cards from the user's hand by effects like Dark Deal or Dragged Down into the Grave (a well-known combo is to give your opponent your face-down Morphing Jar with Creature Swap and then attacking it to trigger the Jar's effect and cause a discard "by your opponent's card effect", which is very bad news for the player not using Dark World). A Dark World build is fast, and can occupy the 5 monster card slots very quickly, but that causes a very small hand size. Card of Safe Return and Broww, Huntsman of Dark World are used to prevent that, as well as Morphing Jar. Dark World monsters that are discarded by your opponent's effect often gain extra effects, making cards like Dark Deal a lot more useful. Recommended Cards Monsters * Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World * Snoww, Unlight of Dark World * Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World * Broww, Huntsman of Dark World * Sillva, Warlord of Dark World * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Night Assailant * Morphing Jar * Dark Mimic LV3 * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Tragoedia * Trance Archfiend Spells * Dark World Dealings * Gateway to Dark World * Dark World Lightning * The Cheerful Coffin * Card Destruction * Dragged Down into the Grave Traps * Dark Deal * Dark World Brainwashing * Call of the Archfiend * The Forces of Darkness * Magic Cylinder * Return from the Different Dimension * Dark Smog * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Deck Devastation Virus Extra Deck Category:Deck Type